1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to communication devices, and particularly to a modem and configuration method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminal devices, such as computers and voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) phones, communicate with the Internet or other communication networks via modems, which are usually provided by service providers. However, different service providers provide different network properties and services. Network properties include pure dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) to provide VoIP services and Internet access services, pure point-to-point protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE) to provide VoIP services and Internet access services, and co-deployed DHCP and the PPPoE at the same time to provide VoIP services and Internet access services.
A modem must thus be preset with different network configurations before use. When network properties of a modem are changed, the modem needs to be reconfigured, presenting inconvenience to a user.